In the Heart
by shells-5
Summary: What i think would happen if Bella chose Jake over Edward...REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Choice

YOLA

**YOLA!! It seems like 4EVA since I thought of a new idea. But…clearly enuf since ur reading this…I HAVE thought of another 1. weird. On my computer that kinda looks like a L. nvr mind. Random moment. So ive been wondering how it wud b if Bella chose Jake in the end. How wud she break the news 2 Edward?? Wud he really just back away and watch her from a distance, killing himself wen she died?? The questions r like, haunting me. & im a little bit of a Team Jake person…but that's really complicated. Want the full scoop check out my profile. So this will start after Edward talks 2 Bella on the side of the road after she talks 2 Jake wen hes recovering from the vampire…fight…thing. :) then u no how he takes her home & she goes thro her crying course. That's where it picks up.**

**Disclaimer: If only, if only, Twilight was mine! But its not…& yet…life goes on. -wowa how dramastic was that?-**

When I woke up, still slightly tired from my sobbing, Edward was staring at me with slightly wary eyes, waiting for me to start crying again. I took a deep breath, hating what I had to do.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I whispered.

Edward pulled me close to him. "It's okay, Bella. But are you sure you're making the right choice? I mean, if leaving-" He stopped abruptly at the look on my face.

"Edward." I still whispered, unable to make my voice go any louder.

He sighed, reading my face like an open book. "You're choosing him, aren't you?" He asked carefully.

I looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

He stared at me, but I was a chicken and kept my eyes locked on the floor. "When I left you, Bella, I left you bleeding. Jacob was the one to stitch you back up again. That was bound to leave its mark – on both of you." He repeated his words from earlier. I closed my eyes, tears welling up. "I guess that this is my own fault. If I had never left…things would have been different." I could tell he had been going to say something else that probably would have insulted Jacob.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." I said again, unsure if I should say anything else.

He gave me a sad smile. "It's your choice, lo- Bella." I winced. "If this is what makes you happy, then that's your choice. I just want you to be happy." Tears streamed silently down my face.

It was quiet for a moment before I spoke again. "Thanks."

"For what?"  
"For everything you've done, everything that you did for me. But mostly for not being angry with me." I groaned internally because it sounded really good in my head, but not so good when I actually said it.

Edward gave me another sad smile. "I could never hurt you, Bella. Even though you're choosing him. I could never hurt you in that way." That he was being so kind about this brought a sob up my throat.

"I'm sorry." I said again. Edward leaned forward and gently kissed me on the forehead. As much as the thought hurt me, I knew it was his parting kiss.

He gave me a last look before disappearing out the window. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wondering if I had just made a bad decision. I quickly changed and ran out to my truck, anxious to see Jacob.

When I pulled in, I went on in to see him. He was still there alone, looking up at the ceiling. I walked closer to him and he glanced at me. Surprise covered his features. "Bella? What are you doing—"

I hushed him with a gentle kiss. Understanding filled him and I watched with delight as his features lit up and he hugged me tight.

**Ok u guys. I no its not a great chapter. But heres my philosophy on life…if somethings delicate, charge rite in. Now this was VERY delicate. Bella telling Edward she was going to be with Jacob. Very delicate indeed. So I had to plow in2 it so that's y its not that…good. Promise itll get better…as crazy as I m I already no wats gonna happen in the very end. ;) that nvr happens I usually make them up as I go along. But yeah, sorry Ginga & Leiana. Let me no wat u think!! L8r. :)**


	2. Talk

Disclaimer: Everything in the universe of Twilight belongs to me

**Disclaimer: Everything in the universe of Twilight belongs to me!! –in my mind of course...details details-**

I stayed with Jacob that whole day, talking. He was elated that I had come back to him, and I didn't add that it had killed me to see Edward walk away even though I loved Jacob more.

"Did he get really mad?" Jacob asked hesitantly later in the evening. Tears welled up in my eyes and I turned my head away from him so he wouldn't see the tears I was crying for Edward.

"No." Why did my voice always crack at the worst times?

Jacob pulled me into his arms. His skin was warm and in minutes I was hot as can be. But it felt right to be here with him. "It's okay, Bella." He said quietly. "It's alright." He said over and over as I worked to hold back the sobs.

When I calmed down, he gave me a big smile. "Sorry." I muttered.

Jacob just held me with understanding. "It's okay. He was a big part of your life."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. But you're going to be an even bigger part of my life." I smiled at him and he kissed me gently. I closed my eyes and fell deep into his arms.

The next day, Jake was officially well enough to walk around, though not well enough to change into a werewolf just yet. We went walking down the beach, him holding my hand.

We were quiet for the most part, content with the silence. Then he cleared his throat and I braced myself for a question. "Bells. I was wondering…why _did_ you choose me? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, but you really loved…Edward."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I really did love him. I'm not quite sure…I think things just started adding up for me." I didn't add what I was mentally thinking…that while I did love Edward deeply and truly…

Jake broke me out of my thoughts. "What things added up for you?" He asked, relentless.

I glared at him. "Just things." I said. I refused to show him how much it hurt me to talk about Edward.

He picked up on it, though. "Oh."

I decided to drop it and smiled sweetly at him. "But I chose you. That's what matters."

He wrapped me in a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Oh, I love you, Bells."

"As you should." I teased. "I love you too." I leaned up, and kissed him quickly on the lips before he could react.

**Wowsies. Major writers block problems. Im sure u no how THAT goes. Its interesting…I swear itll get better. Its just kinda confusing cuz im not exactly sure how it would b between them. O well. Ill make it up as I go. Review please!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, ppl on the internet who r reading this

**Hey, ppl on the internet who r reading this!! Sorry its been taking so long 2 update this…im working on it in bits & pieces wenever im on the computer…which is random times of the day cuz of my schedule. Ill try 2 update faster.**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, I own Twilight. Then I wake up & sadly realize that it's not true.**

My days fell into a pattern. I would go up to Jake's during the day, usually after noon so he could sleep as somehow, he was still on night duty for the pack. That made no sense to me because all the vampires were gone, but I didn't say anything. Partly because A, I didn't really have a say in the matter. B, mentioning vampires was slightly painful for me, so I tried to avoid conversation of them altogether. And C, I knew no one would listen to what I had to say anyways. They never did.

Of course, they first had to see that I was with Jake, in person, not just talk. Only a few people, such as the pack, Billy, and Charlie knew I had chosen him. I was preparing myself for the worst.

Jake laughed at me. "Relax, Bells. It's not like you're being thrown in with a lion or something." I scowled at him.

"That's not…never mind. Let's get this over with." Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"Oh, Bells." He whispered in my hair. He kissed me gently and I sighed.

"You know, I change my mind. I'm a chicken. I think I'm gonna just stay right here." I planted my feet onto the floor firmly, giving Jake a look that dared him to try to move me.

He rolled his eyes and swooped me up in his arms. I was momentarily breathless as he leaned his face close to mine, his eyes sparkling. "Can you really hate public attention that much?"

"Yes!"

He walked out the door with me in his arms. "Oh, well too late." He ran outside, his breathing hardly breaking. _Stupid werewolf strength._

The first people we saw were the pack. They were all standing around talking to each other, just hanging out. Being normal kids. The sight caught me off guard, but then they all stopped to stare at me in Jake's arms.

Their mouths dropped open in mock shock. "What? She…chose you?" Quil asked jokingly. "And I thought she had brains…"

Only Seth, though, came straight up to me and messed up my hair. "Hey, Bella!" He said cheerfully. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Uh, Jake? Could you let me down?" He gracefully set me to my feet, but kept me close to him.

After a few more idle chatter between the boys Jake took my hand and dragged me out to Emily's. She was one of the people who didn't know Jake and I were together, and we wanted to tell her.

We went inside her house, looking around. She peeked her head around the corner and squealed when she saw me. She wrapped me in a hug. "Oh, Bella! It's great to see you! I thought…" I couldn't prove it, but I thought Jake sent her a look that told her to shut up. "Well, it's great that you're here! I was just talking to Kim, she's an amazing girl. Do you want to join us?"

The idea sounded like fun. I hadn't had any real girl time in a long time. "Yeah, I would love to."

"Great! We're out here. Come join us whenever you want to." She started back towards the living room.

Jake hugged me once before nodding his head towards the living room. "Have fun. We'll be together later." His voice held something very suggestive. I fought the urge to giggle but a blush rose up my cheeks.

"Love you." I told him as he left.

"Love you more." He called back.

I started towards the living room and the second I walked in, Kim froze. She stared at me in shock, gawking like I was an animal in a zoo.

Emily laughed. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She teased.

Kim snapped out of it. "I didn't know people actually said that. I thought it was just some lame comeback that everyone knows but no one uses." She frowned, thinking about it.

"Well, you'll have some other time to think about it." Emily told her. I had a fleeting suspicion that she had something else planned than just talking. "Oh, Bella, Kim and I were planning to go to the movies before you walked in. Do you want to join us?"

I debated it, then decided to get the worst of the gawking and stares over with. "Sure."

**Aw, man. The things I do 4 u guys!! Im technically not supposed 2 b on the computer rite now, im supposed 2 b upstairs asleep. But they just told me 2 get off the computer & go 2 bed. They nvr said 2 not get back on 2nite. Its not like I ever go 2 sleep rite then anyways. But I do have weight lifting in the morning so…ill keep this short. Let me no wat u think!!**


	4. Edward

waz up my readers

**waz up my readers?? Hehe sorry eensy bit hyper don't know y possibly cuz I was just reading Twilight. But yeah, so I got this comment from angeliquenicole who gave me this idea. first I kinda wrote it off saying it was a good idea but I prolly wasn't gonna use it. Can u c where thes is going?? Im a faithless person, I no. I decided that it wud b really interesting 2 do a chapter from Edward's pov & kept imagining wat wud b going on thro his head. So angeliquenicole (hope I spelled that right) this 1s 4 u!! thanks 4 the idea!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't make anything off this so suing is not an option.**

EPOV

When she told me she was choosing Jacob, that dog, I had to fight to control my anger. I could never hurt Bella, but I wanted to strangle that werewolf for taking her away from me. Of course, then that would hurt Bella in a deep way, and I wouldn't do that to her.

So I just quickly kissed her on the forehead, trying desperately to not see the tears covering her face. With all of my heart, I wished she would call out to me, tell me to stay. But no familiar voice called to me. My frozen heart seemed to snap in half, and I had to double up outside her house, all the pain breaking loose inside of me.

I couldn't face anyone else yet. So I ran away into the forest, looking for some peace from this pain that was breaking me apart. I gave a great tearless sob and punched a tree. The tree cracked and dissolved into dust where I hit it, but I couldn't care just then what I did that could reveal us to others.

Even though I had known that loving Bella would someday have its consequences if she chose to have a normal life, a life that I could never be a part of, I couldn't bring myself to regret my decision to be with her. She had brought me peace in the time I had come to know her. Knowing that made the hurt that much more unbearable.

I took my anger and sadness out on the trees around me. I don't know how many trees had been demolished or how long I had been there when Carlisle and Esme showed up. I turned away from them.

"Edward." Esme said softly. _Come home. We'll help you through this._

"No." I snapped.

Carlisle looked at me. _Edward…_he pleaded with me. But he didn't know what to say. No one did, I knew. They had always thought Bella would choose me.

_But this is what you wanted._ A tiny voice whispered in my head. _You wanted her to be human, to not live in a world full of darkness._ I took a shuddering breath.

"I'm going away."

"Do you have to?" Esme asked, worried.

"Yes." I needed to be alone. They watched as I ran away from everyone, but I knew that Alice would be watching my every move to make sure I didn't go to the Volturi.

A few days later, I wasn't quite sure because it seemed like everything was just jumbling together, I returned home. Alice was the first to greet me, her eyes sad. _Edward, I'm so sorry._

I growled at her, forcing myself to not show her the pain in my eyes. "Well, that's good to know, but it doesn't change anything."

"Edward…"

I waved a hand at her, and walked out the door again. She knew I wasn't going to Italy, but she didn't know what I was going to do. Of course, she would probably guess since suddenly my future would disappear.

I ran to La Push, forgetting the treaty that I had made. I hid well in the trees, far away enough that no one would be able to see, or more importantly smell, me. And then I saw her. Bella. Sweet, innocent Bella.

My breath caught at the sight of her. Then my heart tore a little bit more. She was in Jacob's arms, being carried out of the house, a little frown on her face. They didn't know I was watching them, but I followed them as they went to town to see Jacob's friends.

She seemed happy. I was no longer a part of her life. My life was pointless.

I trailed them as she went to a different house, Emily's house, I picked up from Jacob's mind. She went inside, and I forced myself to stay far away so they wouldn't know I was there.

A little while later, Jacob came out. I ran further away, having gotten too close to the house, and he stiffened. He looked around, and I knew that he knew that I was out here. But he didn't give chase, just frowned and walked away.

I waited for Bella to come out, and she eventually did, with Emily and Kim. They were laughing as they hopped into a car and drove away. I followed them, wanting to keep Bella safe. They went out to the movies and I kept a safe distance away from them.

I waited outside for them to come out, keeping close tabs on Bella through Emily's mind. But I was also flicking from mind to mind, making sure that no one would hurt her.

I was satisfied finally when the movie was almost over. But then I heard a man's deep thoughts. I stiffened as I recognized the voice. _That's the girl from, what, a year or two ago? Damn, she's gotten much prettier. I'd love to do her._ I hissed and looked around angrily for the man.

I saw him as he exited the movie theater, following Bella and her friends. I waited until they were in the car and swooped in on the man. I whisked him away to an empty alley and threw him against a wall. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare." I growled threateningly.

"I..won't." He stuttered. I skimmed through his thoughts and slammed him against the ground.

"Yes, you will. I know what you're thinking!" I restrained myself from killing him but threw him again against the wall.

He hit with a dull thud. He stayed on the ground and I hissed, ready to snap his neck.

"Edward! Don't!" Alice grabbed my hand from reaching the man's neck.

I snarled at her. "Why not? He was going to hurt her! He nearly hurt her before! He deserves death! Have you seen what he was planning on doing to her?"

"Edward, killing him won't help. You'll only be tempted to drink his blood." Alice said firmly, her short stance seeming to get bigger.

"And if you kill, then you'd have to face the consequences." A new voice said. A familiar voice. A hated voice.

Jacob Black.

I turned to face him unwillingly, not wanting to see the man who had taken away my existence for living.

"Jacob. What are you doing here?" I asked flatly.

He glared. "I smelled you earlier. Got a little too close, didn't you?" _Stay away from her._ "I've been following you following her all this time." _She didn't choose you. Get that through your head and go away._

I glared at him. "What I do is none of your business."

His face softened for a moment and his voice got lower. "I saw what you did for her though. I thank you for that. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her…" He trailed off. I nodded curtly. "I'll take care of him from here. You get out of here." _I'm not going to be telling Bella about this…no need for her to get upset that the bloodsucker was here protecting her. She doesn't need to go through that pain._

I pretended I didn't hear his thoughts and walked away with Alice. She was guiding me gently toward home and I followed willingly, but I wasn't going to leave Bella alone. I planned on going to her room tonight and watching over her, her silent, secret, guardian angel.

**Once again, thanks 2 angeliquenicole 4 the idea. Ive been thinking about just doing it from Edwards pov 4 the entire thing, or just switching from person 2 person or just staying w/ Bella…ok I cant decide. Help would be…helpful. Let me no wat u think it shud b & REVIEW!! Thanks!!**


End file.
